Shuffle Challenge
by americanstalker
Summary: I see these all the time, so figure why not.  The characters are going to be 10 and Rose, with 9 and 10.5 thrown in for good measure.  A few others might make guest appearances.
1. Dirty Deeds Done With Sheep

_I see a ton of these shuffle challenge things on Fan , so I figured I'd do one of my own. The first has to be craziest song ever, but I'm not afraid of a challenge. It's "Dirty Deeds Done with Sheep" by Weird Al Yankovic._

"No way, I am not going anywhere near that thing", Rose protested.

"Come on, live a little", the Doctor suggested motioning to the bleating barn-yard creature.

"All right, fine," Rose let out an exasperated sigh. She took the shearers from the Time Lord's hands and started taking away the wool.

"BAAAHH!" The ewe protested as Rose hacked her wool in a frantic pace.

"Bollocks, I must be doing it wrong. It's having a fit." She panicked.

The Doctor approached and placed his hand on hers to guide it along. Both the sheep and Rose calmed down as he slowed her.

"See, it's not so bad now, is it?" he asked her in a low voice close to her ear. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Want to try it again some time?" he asked.


	2. Highway to Hell

_Here's another goofy one, but like I said before, I'm not afraid of a challenge. This one is "Highway to Hell" by AC-DC. It's kind of appropriate, given all the interesting travels they've gone on in their time. 10/Rose, of course._

"Oh my, we're in trouble now", the Doctor piped up as he sent the TARDIS into overdrive, hanging on for dear life as his feet slipped all over the place.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, alarm rising in her voice as she also clung to the control panel.

"Rose, we are only going on the highway to hell! Hold on, we're in for a bumpy ride!" He screamed_. _Finally, the TARDIS slowed down, and their heart rates along with it.

"That's better. Now, let's see where we are," the Doctor said as he helped his companion up from the floor and opened the TARDIS doors.


	3. Violet Hill

_Hello again! Here's another story, this time to "Violet Hill" by Coldplay. The one and only Captain Jack Harkness makes a guest appearance in this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._

It was Christmas Eve, and the Doctor was sitting on the roof of Powell Estates. He was thinking about how so many significant events happened around Christmas. He regenerated and was ill one Christmas, and met Donna the next. However, something ached at him that another should occur. It started to snow, and he got cold, so he decided to go inside.

He sat down on the couch. Rose and Jackie had invited him over, along with Jack and Mickey, for Christmas. He was in the living room, watching _A Christmas Story _and giggling like mad at Flick struggling to get his tongue off the pole when Jack walked in and sat down next to him.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he told his Time Lord friend.

"All right…" he replied turning down the volume.

"It has to do with Rose."

The Doctor started to get worried. He sat up straight on the couch, fearing the worst.

"What did you do? Did you…"

"Never! I would never do that. Even I, Captain Jack Harkness, have boundaries. It has to do with you and her."

"What about me and Rose?"

"I know you're a brave guy, and I know how you feel about her. Why can't you get up the courage to say the "L" word?"

"What makes you think I love her?" The Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I see how you look at her, and the way you act towards her. You are totally in love with her. Judging by the way she looks at you, it looks like the feeling's mutual, so go for it. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

The Time Lord looked at his Torchwood friend like he was about to mention any of a myriad of incidents that went horribly awry because of something he said or did.

"Don't answer that. The point is I know what I'm talking about. At least if I'm wrong, and she doesn't love you, then you know, and can move on. It's beats never knowing."

The Doctor sighed. "I guess you're right. Where is she?" Jack shrugged as he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She went to the shop with Jackie. They should be back soon," Mickey hollered from the kitchen. The Doctor nodded as he went into the bedroom to finish wrapping the presents he got for everyone.

Just as they got home, he finished wrapping the gifts and placed them under the tree. He held back the childlike urge to shake the gifts that were for him, and wondered if any of them were the Harry Potter DVD that he dropped hints the size of Texas about or if he got another horrible gag gift, like the gaudy orange tie that didn't go with ANY suit he owned that Jack got him last year.

"Rose, can you come here for a minute?" the Doctor asked. She sat beside him on the couch and the Doctor laid his arm over the back of the couch, like he always did. He turned so he was facing her and got ready for what he was going to say.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time and today got me thinking about everything that happened on Christmas. Rose, I love you. "

A huge weight fell on his chest as she gave him what appeared to be an incredulous look. "You mean it? How long?"

"I mean it. For as long as I can remember."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I've been waiting for you to tell me for so long. I love you, too."

"Are you being honest?" he asked her.

"Absolutely. Like I said, I waited for you to tell me for what seemed like forever. "

His hearts immediately leapt and filled with joy with this revelation. He grabbed her into the biggest hug he could muster and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they let go for air, the Doctor stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. All the while, Jack stood hidden, watching with a smile. He was happy that his friend found the happiness that had eluded him all those years.

That evening, the Doctor and Rose slept together for the first time. Rose crawled underneath first and then lifted the blanket to let him in. He gladly accepted and they lay on the bed facing each other. He touched her cheek and kissed her before letting his hand slide down her arm, his other one over her pillow space.

"I'm so happy I told you. I just wish I had sooner," he whispered to her with a smile, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Me too, I'm just glad I know now," she whispered back to him.

The Doctor hugged her closer, their chests against one another's. Rose never failed to be amazed at how strong he really was, despite the fact he was so skinny ("hug him, and you get a paper cut", as Donna put it) and how safe she felt whenever he did. Their heartbeats and breathing calmed them to the point that they fell asleep quickly.

_This beats any Harry Potter DVD,_ the Doctor thought as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of the woman he loved. _But I swear if Jack gets me another gag gift, I will chase him with my water pistol._


	4. Beginnings

_I'm back again, this time with a Nine/Rose fic. The song is "Beginnings" by Chicago. I don't know how the heck I keep on getting love songs on my mp3 player ("Dirty Deeds Done with Sheep" was on my computer), but whatever. _

The Doctor enjoyed being with Rose so much. It didn't matter if they were on a great adventure in another time period, place, or what have you, or if they were at "home" in London or Cardiff. They always had a blast. It didn't even matter if they were with friends or if it was just the two of them, they savored every moment that seemed to fly by far too quickly.

They didn't even have to speak to know how they were feeling; their actions spoke far louder than any words. They just seemed to know. The rest of the universe also knew how they felt just by the way they looked at and touched each other. No one was quite sure what they were, though. Were they friends? Lovers? The rest of the universe just shook and scratched their heads.

It felt amazing for them, and it was only the beginning.


	5. Right Down the Line

_Here is another one. This is one is kind of sappy, and inspired by "Right Down the Line" by Gerry Rafferty. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!_

They had been travelling together for song long, and it was amazing how much their lived had changed since they met. They leaned on each other so much, and were constants in their lives. The Doctor loved her so much, more than she would ever know.

Finally one day while he was walking alone on a beach in northern England, he came to a decision that would definitely change their lives forever, and for the better. He decided that he was going to ask Rose to marry him.

As soon as he got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor waited until Rose was distracted with something else so he could make a ring for her. He then decided to wait for the perfect moment to propose to her. It was during a free moment, while she was just in their room, reading a book.

"Rose, you know how much you mean to me. You gave me a chance to start over, and I want to take it. What I would like to know is," he took out the ring from his jacket pocket as he got down on one knee, "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

A huge weight fell on his chest as Rose fell silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she said what he hoped she would say.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you," she told him with tears of joy in her eyes.

A feeling of joy in the Doctor's hearts replaced the weight as he slid the ring on Rose's finger. As Rose nearly knocked him over, he had a feeling that this was going to be an even greater adventure than any of the ones they had been on before.


	6. Blue Monday

_Here's an angsty one, set on Bad Wolf Bay after the Doctor disappeared. The song is "Blue Monday" by New Order._

"How do you think I should feel?" Rose screamed at the empty beach on Bad Wolf Bay, "You left me all alone and couldn't even tell me how you felt about me!" She threw a rock into the surf before she slumped down on the sand and cried.

Mickey walked up and held her. She cried into his chest for a while before walking back to the Jeep. After they got in, they drove off to go back home.

It was the longest, most miserable drive. She didn't get to be with the Doctor again, didn't get to touch him. She didn't even get to even hear him tell her those blessed words that she longed to hear, that she finally told him.

When they got home, Rose went to her room, grabbed one of his shirts that she had stolen from him and dove headfirst onto her bed. It smelled like him. It was all she had left of him, his smell.

After taking a long whiff, she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Spooky

_Yes, I know I can be quite prolific when it comes to these songfics, but don't worry, I will continue working on "And Baby Makes Three" (I'm working on chapter two as we speak). Here's another, a late Halloween story to "Spooky" by the Young Rascals._

It was Halloween, and Rose and the Doctor, along with the rest of the gang, were invited to a fancy dress party at Torchwood III in Cardiff. Rose and the Doctor went as banditos. Jack signaled and yelled for them over the loud music. He was dressed as a mad scientist. There were several others there. Donna was a flapper, and Martha and Mickey were pirates.

"Jack, you're a mad scientist?" the Doctor asked him with curiosity.

"Hey, working here can make you feel like you're going mad some days." He motioned to Gwen and Ianto, who were dressed as a hula dancer and a nerd, respectively.

The Doctor nodded. He heard how stressful the job could be at times. Just then, "Spooky", by the Young Rascals came on, and he thought of all the couples that were there. He wondered if they were having any fun. He saw the tub of apples.

"Let's go bob for apples," the Doctor suggested. He walked over to the tub, took off his sombrero and went headfirst. He took out nearly half the apples, much to the chagrin of the other party-goers.

"Imagine if they were bananas," Rose told them, "They would be all gone. He REALLY likes bananas."

"I'll eat any fruit, as long as they're not pears," he told them, shuddering.

_I got the bandito idea after seeing a video on YouTube of an Absolute Radio interview of David Tennant in which he was wearing a sombrero and poncho. The Halloween idea came to me since the song to me just says "Halloween". The apple thing was a reference to the episode "The Eleventh Hour", in which the Eleventh Doctor first says that he loved apples, and then spits out a bite. _


	8. Collide

_Here's another love song, (why do they keep coming up? I don't understand) but I decided to do it with 10.5 instead. The song is "Collide" by Howie Day. I hope you all enjoy it._

It was quite early in the morning when his alarm clock buzzed; the sun was just beginning to come out. He reached his arm out to slap the snooze button then rolled over to look at the woman he was just getting to know and love. He smiled as he brushed a bit of her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Good morning, love," he said with a wide grin and then kissed her. It was one of his favorite things in the world, other than bananas and Harry Potter.

It had been about a month since Bad Wolf Bay, and things were going well. The human Doctor was working as a science teacher at a junior high school under the name John Smith, and his relationship with Rose seemed to be taking flight. They still had some kinks to work out, but it was going better than many thought. Rose wanted nothing to do with him for the first ten days, but then something clicked.

"Look, Rose, I'm him. I look like him, I have a lot of his personality quirks, but in a way, I'm better than him. I get to grow old with you. He doesn't. I think that's a big one-up on him," he reminded her.

To test that he was the same, Rose told him to come to bed with her. The human Doctor was right; he smelled the same, his skin and hair felt the same, the way he held and kissed her was even the same. The only difference was that he only had one heart. Hearing only one heartbeat would take some getting used to, but that was fine.

That did it. It got her to realize that they were the same. The bodies were different, but they were still the same person. It was also a good feeling to know that he wasn't going anywhere, as long as she wanted him to stay.

Fast forward to this weekday morning, in which the both of them are trying to get ready for another day of work; the Doctor at the school, Rose at Torchwood. Rose opened her eyes to a sight that she was happy to be used to; the goofy-haired science nerd that she called her own. He was proof that despite the doubts she had before, somehow, someway, something would bring them together.


	9. I've Got Friends in Low Places

_This is a different one, just a good old fashioned boy's night out with 10, Jack, Mickey, and a couple of the boys from Torchwood. The song is "I've Got Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks._

The guys decided to go to a pub just to hang out and have a few pints. It had been an insane week, and they just needed to unwind. Mickey, who hardly drank anyway, was appointed designated driver, and collected their cell phones to make sure no "drunk dialing (or texting)" took place. It usually started out fine, they'd have a few beers, and some banter would take place. Then they'd throw some darts, and then shoot a bit of pool. However, after about an hour of this, trouble would begin.

Jack and Owen were the biggest problems. Jack had a penchant for picking up strange people and taking them home/going home with them, and Owen got into fights. The Doctor just got silly and would hug random people and told them he loved them. This usually wasn't a problem; they would just hug him back, or in some cases, snog him. However, there were some instances of him having to deal with someone taking it the wrong way and getting punched.

This is where Ianto would come in. Ianto would just have one or two pints and then help Mickey keep the peace. He would have to help break up any fights Owen got himself into, and deal with any jerk that took one of the Doctor's hugs the wrong way. Once that happened, it was time to go home before Owen got arrested and the Doctor got the living daylights beaten out of him.


	10. The Living Years

_I'm (shamelessly) tying this into another story I'm working on, "And Baby Makes Three". The song is "The Living Years" by Mike and the Mechanics._

It was times like this he hated the Time War and the Time Lock. He always hated it, for taking away his homeland, for taking away everything he ever had, but times like this really took the cake. His relationship with his parents was always tenuous at best, but he wished they could see him now.

He had new friends, he had Rose, and now, life was really getting better. He had a son, David. He loved that little boy more than anything. He wished they could see that it was indeed possible to start over, after losing so much. A part of him felt guilty, but he knew that if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't want her to be alone and miserable forever. He'd want her to, after the sting and reeling was over, be able to start over, too.

One night, the Doctor took a walk outside by himself. He looked up to the sky and said, "Guess what? I've started over. I wish you could see everything. I have new friends, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jack, Jackie, Luke, Martha, Donna, and Wilf. They're a great lot. I think you'd like them. I haven't remarried, but I'm with a wonderful woman. Her name is Rose. You'd love her. She's the most wonderful woman in the universe. Oh, and I have a son. His name's David. He's a beautiful little boy. You'd love him, too. He and Rose are the best things going in my life." Tears flowed from his eyes as he said this.

"I wish you could meet him. I'll tell him all about you when he gets older, I promise." With that, he walked back to the TARDIS, and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the captain's chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Were you talking to your parents again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I told them about David. I wish they could see you, see all the friends I've made, and I especially now wish they could see him. I told them the two of you are the best things in my life," he said with a grin. She smiled at this, too. He got up, and they went to the nursery, where their son was asleep in his cradle.

"I wish your grandparents knew you. They'd love you so much," he whispered, gently kissing his son's head. With that, the Doctor hoped that he and David would get along better than he did with his own parents.


	11. Angel

_Time for some more angst, this time with 10.5. The song is "Angel" by Jon Secada._

He should have known it wasn't going to work. He was the same, but at the same time, he wasn't. This one had more anger issues to work out. Maybe it was too much for her to handle.

One day, they had a huge fight. It was a shouting match of epic proportions. It caused the human Doctor to walk away, angrily kick a chair, and shout. This scared the living daylights out of Rose. She didn't know if she could live with that.

Neither of them knew who or what he was angry at. He wasn't angry at Rose, absolutely not. She was wonderful, perfect in his eyes. He wasn't angry at himself. There wasn't any reason for that. He had no choice in the matter. He just seemed to be an angry person, and that's what bothered people the most.

They had to face the truth. They loved each other, yes, but they just couldn't live with each other. So one day, he packed his belongings, and moved out. They held each other close and just cried for what felt like a good five minutes.

"I have to do this. It's for the best," he told her.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I'm better. You know I love you, right? I just need more help to heal. More than you can give me," he explained.

"I know. I love you, too," she replied.

They kissed, and with that, he drove away. He was always going to feel her with him, his angel, no matter where he went.


	12. Old Before I Die

_I'm back again. Here's a new one, to "Old Before I Die" by Robbie Williams _

Many people thought the Time Lord Doctor got the best part of the deal. He got to live forever, and travel the universe. The human planted the coral and did the math, so he e he was going to get a TARDIS, too, in time. However, he got a couple of things that the Time Lord did not.

He got Rose. Things were going well between them. They had their ups and downs, just like any other couple, but the ups outweighed the downs.

There was also an upside to only having one life. He got to grow old with Rose. Growing old in general was a good thing. It gave him a reason to live each day to its fullest, as if it might be his last.

Because who knows, it just might be.


End file.
